Sasuke
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Aposto que até hoje ele não sabe que eu estava observando; ele estava tão cheio de raiva e pena de si mesmo que não olhava em volta, mas eu sabia o que ele estava passando, posso ter crescido sem família, mas sabia o que era ser sozinho.


_**Sasuke**_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto; maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua.

Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Fanfict dedicada especialmente a Lady Yuraa (pptusachan) que pediu uma continuação de "Naruto"; e a Juh, que ficou discutindo se o Rony ou o Harry eram mais fodas as 2:30 da manha... e pelo orkut...

* * *

_**Naruto's POV**_

_Eu confesso; sou um completo idiota!_

_Não sei como passei todo esse tempo andando pela minha vila sem notar os olhares de pena que as pessoas me lançavam, até mesmo Kakashi me olhava assim; concordo que às vezes sou um completo idiota, mas é só o meu jeito ninja de encarar a dura vida de um shinobi, o que seria dos meus amigos se não pudessem rir de mim? Ficariam imersos em suas missões como se fossem a coisa mais importante de toda sua existência._

_Isso me lembra muito o Sasuke, ele odiava quando as pessoas o olhavam com pena, mas também; porque aquele desgraçado tinha que andar por ali como se fosse se atirar na primeira poça de água que encontrasse pela frente; não que ele não tenha tentado se afogar no lago uma vez, mas graças a Kami-sama o idiota deve ter mudado de idéia na última hora e submergiu antes que eu tivesse que pular atrás dele._

_Aposto que até hoje ele não sabe que eu estava observando; ele estava tão cheio de raiva e pena de si mesmo que não olhava em volta, mas eu sabia o que ele estava passando, posso ter crescido sem família, mas sabia o que era ser sozinho._

_-Sai da minha frente idiota – Disse ele ao esbarrar em mim_

_Naquele dia eu senti algo diferente, Sasuke não era como as outras pessoas, ele precisava ser protegido, e mais do que qualquer outra coisa, eu queria essa tarefa para mim._

_Você não entendeu porque eu ficava te perseguindo e irritando, mas eu não queria que você tivesse raiva de mim, só queria que tirasse aquela máscara de auto-compaixão da sua cara; demorou bastante, mas você começou a se importar em ficar longe de mim quando eu te irritava; e é claro que eu te irritei mais ainda._

_Eu assumi para mim mesmo que tinha que ser mais forte que você, mas não era simplesmente por querer te ultrapassar e chamar atenção; é verdade que queria ter sua atenção, mas queria ser forte para te proteger._

_Assim que entramos para academia eu comecei a ficar realmente irritado, Sakura-chan te idolatrava, e você não dava atenção a ela, fazia com ela o que faz com todas as pessoas; ignorava._

_É claro que foi extremamente embaraçoso aquele beijo, mas eu estava extremamente feliz por ter caído no seu time e no da Sakura-chan, e fiquei ainda mais feliz quando consegui te amarrar daquele jeito, aquele dia eu fui mais esperto que você. Aquele dia._

_Nossas missões eram sempre fáceis demais, mas a primeira difícil foi a que me fez te enxergar verdadeiramente; você me irritava querendo sempre me mostrar que eu era inferior a você, mas ao mesmo tempo me dava vontade de continuar, você demonstrava que se importava comigo de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse só para se mostrar superior, e então enfrentamos a nossa primeira batalha de verdade, nunca vou esquecer de quando "seu corpo se moveu sozinho" e você entrou na minha frente, recebendo os ataques de Haku; eu fiquei irritadíssimo, mais irritado do que já havia ficado em toda minha vida, naquele momento achei que você estivesse morto. Mas você não estava._

_Depois disso acho que você passou a me considerar como amigo; é claro que nós adorávamos irritar um ao outro e lutar até a exaustão, mas você não tinha mais aquela cara de quem tinha comido e não gostado, você parecia vivo._

_Eu tive que me afastar um pouco, mas eu precisava, você ficava cada vez mais forte, e eu não conseguia mais te alcançar, eu podia ter a minha técnica principal, mas você ainda me superava; fiquei muito feliz quando aprendi o Rasengan, agora eu poderia te derrotar, mas eu não contava que você tivesse o Chidori._

_Quando chegamos aquele maldito dia; eu e você no Vale do Fim; eu não pude acreditar no que você acreditava, achei por alguns períodos de tempo, que você não estava mais se importando com o desgraçado do seu irmão; mas você também era um desgraçado._

_Me disse coisas horríveis, mas eu percebi que não era sua intenção, você só queria me afastar._

_-O que sabe sobre mim, sem ter tido pais e irmãos? Você esteve sozinho desde o início! Nós sofremos por causa de nossos laços; você não sabe a sensação de quando eles se partem! – Disse ele com raiva_

-É verdade que não sei nada sobre ter irmãos ou pais; mas quando estou com Iruka-sensei, eu me pergunto se essa é a sensação de ter um pai; e quando estou com você; se essa é a sensação de ter um irmão – Confessei triste - Esse é um dos primeiros laços que eu jamais tive – Respondi sentido

_Eu confessei a verdade enquanto você só usava uma máscara; mas você estava deixando ela deslizar._

_-Eu admito; você é forte; porque conhecemos a mesma dor, a solidão; essa dor fortalece as pessoas; se eu romper esses laços, obterei uma força ainda maior – Disse olhando diretamente para mim._

_Eu estava surpreso, na verdade; muitíssimo surpreso, ele realmente havia reconhecido a minha existência, mas se era para continuar com a sua máscara, não deveria ter me contado isso._

_Você chegou mesmo a dizer que não seria eu, mas você mesmo a quebrar os __meus__ ossos; mas o verdadeiro momento em que pude ver suas emoções foi quando colocou sua bandana e me desafiou a arranha-lá; você queria ver até que ponto eu iria para te fazer ficar._

_Eu realmente cheguei perto de te matar, a Kyuubi não parava de falar ao meu ouvido que o que eu queria era isso; mas eu não dava atenção, e esperava sinceramente que você também não houvesse percebido minhas expressões; quando preparamos o último golpe eu sabia que estava tudo acabado._

_Quando acordei estava no hospital, e trazia sua bandana riscada comigo; mas não pude trazer você._

_Eu me consumi em dois anos de treinos fora da vila para te trazer de volta; porque eu sabia; o que você queria não era vingança contra seu irmão, você queria surrá-lo até fazê-lo entender o que tinha feito, então ele seria novamente o seu irmão. Isso nunca iria acontecer._

_Quando te vi depois de todo aquele tempo, junto com aquela cobra desgraçada; eu não sei o que pensei, mas fui tomado por uma sensação muito ruim, como se nada que eu pudesse fazer fosse te trazer de volta; e a Kyuubi ria em meu ouvido._

-Me responda Sasuke, alguém que nem consegue salvar seus amigos pode ser Hokage? – Perguntei a você

_Você só desembainhou sua espada e fez como se fosse me atravessar com sua kusanagi para me matar; mas só __fez;__ eu percebi pelos seus olhos, que você não tinha intenção de me matar, mesmo eles sendo um poço sem volta, eu ainda vi o pequeno Sasuke ali, pedindo para ser libertado._

_Eu me sentia cada vez pior; Gaara já era Kage enquanto eu não deixava de ser um simples gennin, todas as minhas tentativas para te resgatar eram em vão; eu sabia que Orochimaru não tinha tomado seu corpo, e que ele estava morto, a essa altura você tinha outro time para substituir o Time 7; deviam ser melhores que nós..._

_Passava todo meu tempo disponível treinando, tentando aprimorar minhas técnicas, para poder ser mais forte que você, para trazê-lo de volta, mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade; eu não estava tão mais perto de ser Hokage como eu gostaria, estava apenas um pouco mais perto; mas como disse a Sasuke; do que valeria ser Hokage se eu não conseguia salvar meus amigos; se eu não conseguia salvar ele._

_Quando nos encontramos de novo, foi diferente; eu senti, por semanas, que você estava voltando, eu podia sentir na minha pele, no meu coração, que você estava por perto, e estava feliz; eu não esperava que você estivesse feliz._

_Depois de ter matado seu irmão, achei que você se perderia na sua desgraça para sempre, mas parecia que não._

_Estava indo para o escritório da Tsunade-baasan quando eu senti um aperto no peito, e eu sabia que você estava lá; não me dei a trabalho de saber por que ela tinha me chamado, você era mais importante; __muito__ mais._

_Eu corri; corri mais rápido do que já havia corrido em toda minha vida; você estava lá, onde tudo havia começado; e mais uma vez seria eu e você no Vale do Fim; dessa vez, o significado seria diferente, não seria o fim da nossa amizade, ou o fim da sua jornada conosco; seria o fim da espera; __minha espera__ por você, seria o fim da minha tristeza; e da __sua__._

_Quando cheguei, estava ofegante, eu podia distinguir sua roupa esquisita de longe; então subi no topo da estátua em que havíamos lutado da última vez; você estava diferente, mais velho do que eu me lembrava do nosso último encontro, eu também estava mais velho, eu sabia o que eu queria._

_Sorri ao ver a sua expressão, você não era mais aquela máscara maldita de um vingador cheio de ódio, tinha voltado a ser o Sasuke de antes, aquele que queria me derrotar para calar a minha boca; você era meu amigo._

_Não pude controlar a minha felicidade quando você sorriu de volta, era aquele mesmo sorriso; __a la Sasuke__; torto, e apagado, mas eu me senti de volta ao nosso time._

_-O que está fazendo aqui Naruto? Veio atrapalhar meu momento de fraqueza ao olhar o passado? – Perguntou entediado_

-Não... mas... eu sabia que estava aqui – Murmurei

_Todo o meu auto-controle estava indo pelos ares, logo eu não conseguiria não demonstrar a minha felicidade; ele disse fraqueza, mas ele não iria vir aqui só para se sentir fraco; não; ele odiava ser fraco. E eu podia sentir as ondas de tensão que vinham do corpo dele, me dizendo que ele estava nervoso; mas o cheiro que eu farejava não era de medo, e a Kyuubi rosnava na minha orelha, porque eu sabia que era de felicidade._

-Você estava louco para me encontrar – Comentei irritantemente feliz

_Ele me olhou torto, pareceu pensar por alguns segundos se ia me responder, então ele deu um sorriso, não daqueles idiotas que ele sempre dava, mas um verdadeiro sorriso; pela primeira vez, ele parecia concordar comigo._

_-Pode ter certeza disso – Afirmou feliz _

_E então o meu mundo se encheu de luzes, e elas vinham do sorriso, dos olhos; de Sasuke._

_

* * *

  
_

_**N/A:**_ Sim, eu sei que deveria estar dando muitíssimo mais atenção ao Projeto Citrus e Pornografics, mas eu não consegui não escrever isso; eu simplesmente ficava remoendo uma continuação; então quando não conseguia mais me concentrar na porcaria dos meus trabalhos de química e física eu simplesmente escrevi.

Eu não escrevo muito bem com o Naruto; prefiro as emoções do Sasuke, mas acho que ficou a altura.

Desculpem os erros de betagem, mas eu fiz o melhor que podia...


End file.
